


Invisible Guardian

by Haalyle



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 12:34:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7439560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haalyle/pseuds/Haalyle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Injured on the side of the path in the pouring rain, Sonic is picked up by the one least expected. Implied Sonadow. One-Shot!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Invisible Guardian

He held a hand over his knee, attempting to rise himself up with the other hand, which slipped through the mud, causing him to fall back down and feel the stinging pain of his injury on his knee as the rain continued to pour over the helpless blue hedgehog.

He hissed in pain and anger, as he sat back up and watched the blood run down his leg in small thin streams. Stupid rain, stupid weather, stupid hedgehog.

He looked up to the dark grey clouds that hovered above him for what felt like days. He thought this quick run was all going to be dry, but the weather was not in his favour today. And in his rush to get back to his shack, he lost traction and fell over, onto the concrete and slid for quite some time down the small hill.

He hated the rain, he hated getting wet, but everything that had happened probably could have been avoided if he had simply just slowed down. In fact, he didn't even know what he was worried about. Tails would be in the workshop, it wasn't like it was a lightning storm. He supposed his fear of water went even further than just bodies of water.

He heard a low rumble of an engine come beside him, slowing coming down to a stop. He didn't bother turning his attention to the one he didn't really want to see at this moment.

"Did you murder someone?" Was the first question the red-streaked hedgehog asked, placing a foot on the concrete, resting on the motorbike.

Sonic shook his head, continuing to face away, "No, this blood's my own. I tripped, that's all."

"You lost your traction and slipped in the rain?"

"On point," The blue hedgehog muttered, finally turning his head to look up at the soaked ebony hedgehog, "And I suppose you're going to go on about how stupid I am for getting myself injured."

"Out in the rain? I'd much rather go somewhere warm and then say how stupid you are," Shadow replied, holding a hand out to the azure hero. _And pathetic it is that I have to pick you up._

Sonic was hesitate, "Are you going to throw me off the bike?"

"It depends how much longer you're going to make me sit out in this rain," Shadow responded, on his way to withdraw his hand.

Sonic quickly took a hold of it and did his best to get the strength to stand on his knee for the shot while before boarding on the back of the motorbike.

"There's grips on the seat," The ebony hedgehog muttered, "No need for you to hold onto me."

Sonic laughed weakly, "Right, because I'd totally want to hold onto you."

"Do yourself a favour and please shut up."

"Before I do that, where are you taking me?" The azure hedgehog asked, placing his fingers through the grips on the side of his seat, gripping them as tightly as he could given how wet it was.

"I'm going back to where I reside," Shadow simply stated, before putting the bike back into action.

Sonic wasn't really one for riding on vehicles, seeing as he was faster than them, but he was at least thankful not to be left out in the rain even if the one who had picked him up was who he had least expected.

* * *

His knee continued to throb throughout the journey on the bike that took around half an hour before they reached Shadow's stop.

Sonic hadn't seen the house before. A small one storey house that probably had around two bedrooms and a garage to its right. And that was it. Simple and all the ebony hedgehog needed.

Shadow opened the garage and drove in, stopping the bike and hoping off.

Sonic, slowly, got off, doing his best not to disturb his knee that, at least, wasn't bleeding as much as before. He bent down to examine it and hissed slightly. The large gush ran from his knee right down to his socks, which were blood stained. He stretched out straight and took a deep breath.

"You didn't say a word, that's a first," Shadow commented, looking at Sonic's injury and rolling his eyes, "That's going to take awhile to heal. And I'm not going to go down to the coast in this weather to where you live. The rain will be worse down there."

"So then, where do I go? You want me to go out and walk in the rain, because you wouldn't have picked me up if that's what you wanted to do," Sonic replied, slightly angered.

The ebony hedgehog sighed, "Fine, you can stay here. But only for tonight, then you're leaving, 'cause that's about as much as I can take of the great 'Sonic the Hedgehog'."

"I get it, I get it. I'm not happy either," Sonic sarcastically said, "I won't bother you, I'll keep to myself. I just kinda need to wash this blood off before it dries."

"I'll show you around," Shadow walked over to a door to the far corner of the garage and opened it, turning on a switch before going into the next room.

Sonic hissed with slight pain, limping on his injured right leg as he made his way over to the door. _I'll hold my own, I don't need to be looked after._

He went through the door and was surprised with how odd the place felt. It actually felt comfortable and sort of home like, it was nothing like the shack he lived in, which only really contained a bed and bathroom, since he hardly ever really stayed at the shack. Except for days like this, although he mainly would hang out with Tails in his workshop.

The room he entered appeared to be a small living room, with a hallway at the furthest right, which branched to three other rooms and a room to the top left of the living room that seemed to be a kitchen, from what Sonic could see through the small space of the partially open door.

He looked over the small living room again with a window directly in front of the couch that had a small table in front of it. A bookcase stood to the very left of the window and appeared to have around four shelves filled with books. A chimney was situated beside the front door that was to the right of the window. The curtains were drawn over the window and if the pain in his knee didn't remind him of the storm outside, he could believe it was just an ordinary, blue sky day.

"I won't be showing you twice," Shadow spoke loudly from the furthest room in the hallway.

Sonic went into the bathroom and watched Shadow place a towel onto the floor. It was a pretty standard bathroom consisting of a toilet, shower and bath, as well as a sink placed near the door. Sonic had seen a cupboard out near the door to the bathroom which he guessed housed the towels.

"I don't want your blood all over the floor as you wash yourself, it's a hassle to wash out of the tiles," The red-streaked grunted, walking past the blue hedgehog, "I'm sure you can survive in your blood stained gloves and socks over night."

"Oh please, I've been in worse conditions," Sonic smiled, walking into the bathroom and turning around to close the door. He took another breath as he removed his shoes and clothing and then proceeding to turn the shower on, testing the temperature before going in.

 _He's really no where near as grumpy as he used to be. Still kind of baffles me that he even did drive me here_ , Sonic shook his head of the water as he stepped out of the shower, taking one of the towels from the floor and drying himself. He wasn't going to question it, though. He was risking enough as it was, he didn't want to push it. He definitely didn't want to be out, stranded in the rain. And he didn't want to bother Tails, because he saw that strike of lightning through the small window and knew Tails wouldn't want to go out now.

"How long does it take one hedgehog to have a shower?"

"Does it sound like I'm having a shower? I'm almost out anyway. Where do you want me to put the used towel?" Sonic called out just from behind the door.

"Just give it here!" Shadow opened the door, making Sonic quickly dash out from behind it, smiling at Shadow sheepishly, while holding out the towel.

The blue hedgehog said nothing as Shadow grabbed the towel and turned around, heading out.

 _I could very well have just gotten myself hurt... again,_ Sonic smirked, _that's what I'm known for._

* * *

 _I wonder if the 'Ultimate Lifeform' has any snacks lying around in the kitchen._ Sonic wondered through the kitchen, looking through various cupboards and then continuing to the fridge. He opened the fridge door and looked through the half-filled contents of the fridge.

 _Let's see. Carrots, lettuce and tomato. I guess I could make a sandwich, if there's any bread in the one cupboard I haven't checked yet._ The blue hedgehog opened the top cupboard near the fridge and found a bag of bread inside. Reaching up to take it out, he could feel the presence of the ebony hedgehog near the door.

"I'm just grabbing myself a snack to eat, you want anything?" Sonic asked casually, picking up a wooden cutting board that leaned against the wall under the window sill.

"No," The red-streaked hedgehog simply commented, continuing to keep a somewhat cautious eye on Sonic.

"I'm not going to burn the house down by making a normal sandwich," The azure hero chuckled, placing the stick of carrot onto the board and peeling its skin before cutting through it.

Shadow said nothing as Sonic continued to prepare his snack, finishing it off by cutting straight through it.

He picked the pieces up and ate through one, turning around to face Shadow, "So, you like to read?"

"That's what the bookcase with the books is for," The ebony hedgehog sarcastically replied, crossing his arms over his chest, "Much better than look at a screen twenty-four seven."

"Agreed. I can't even look at one for that long. My eyes hurt after just twenty minutes or so," Sonic stopped himself from laughing as he continued through to the second piece.

"Hm," And with nothing else to say, Shadow left Sonic alone to finish his snack.

_Heh, furthest casual conversation I've managed to get out of him. But... could probably do better._

After washing the cutting board and knife up, Sonic decided to continue looking through the kitchen and found a cupboard with bandages and band-aids. _Ah! Exactly what I'd need!_ He took out the bandage and tape and headed out of the kitchen and onto the couch in the living room.

_Alright, well I've done all I've really needed to do, I guess I can check out what Shadow's got in the bookcase._

After returning the leftover bandage and tape back in the kitchen, Sonic walked to the bookcase. Most of what he found were encyclopedias and history books. _I suppose he really wants to brush up on some of the things that happened in the past... oh! That's different._ Sonic's eyes lead him to what appeared to be fantasy themed books. _Leisure reading? Well, since there's hardly anything else to really do, I may as well read something._

The blue hero picked out any random book and returned to the couch, sitting upon it but not deciding to rest his legs on it. He had no idea what Shadow's standards of putting ones feet on furniture was, but he didn't really want to find out.

* * *

"Sonic!"

"Hm?" Sonic hummed as he flicked to the next page of the book. He didn't know what time it was, nor did he really care. This book really had grabbed his attention and he **had** to know how it ended.

"Shouldn't you be asleep?"

"What does it matter to you?" The azure hedgehog retorted without a second thought.

There wasn't any answer.

"I mean, if you really care, I usually go to sleep whenever I feel tired," Sonic stopped reading the book and laughed at what he had said, "I mean, that makes sense. Such a stupid thing to say. How long have I been up?"

"The time's 1:30 a.m.."

"Oh..." Sonic shrugged, focusing back on the book, "Well, I'll get to sleep once I finish this."

Sonic heard someone move over to the couch and felt eyes look upon him, but he continued to just read as if Shadow wasn't there.

"Right. After you read the other seven books," Shadow commented, reaching down to hold on top of the book.

"Hey!" Sonic yelped, completely taken out of his reading trance as the book was lifted from his fingers, "I was reading that!"

"Go to sleep," Shadow told him, closing the book.

Sonic put his arms over his chest in a sulking manner and sighed, "Why do you care?"

"Because I don't want some nocturnal hedgehog in my house," Shadow placed the book back onto the bookcase.

The blue hedgehog laughed loudly, "Ha! By morning, I'll probably be gone."

"It is morning."

"Oh... uh... I mean around 5 a.m.."

"That's not even 4 hours of sleep," Shadow shook his head with disbelief, "How do you survive?"

"Well... since you're the 'Ultimate Lifeform' you don't need sleep so I don't see why you're hassling me so much about it," Sonic said in a slightly sulky manner.

"I can tell you're tired," Shadow explained.

"How would you know?"

The ebony hedgehog just stared at the blue hedgehog.

Sonic took a sudden interest in the conversation and sat up with attention all set on Shadow, "Really... is it that obvious? Because if so, no one else has said anything... a part from Tails, but I expect that of him. So... either it's obvious or you're hiding something from me."

"What kind of flawed logic is that?" Shadow questioned, keeping eye contact with Sonic, but the blue hedgehog felt something off of his composure.

"Flawed logic? You're the one who picked me up out of the rain today. Out of everyone I'd expect, it certainly wasn't you. And now you're saying that you can tell I'm tired. How?"

"Over-thinking, aren't you? I'm not going to explain my actions for you and I don't care how you decipher them. How I can tell you're tired is with the way you're acting," Shadow simply stated, "You get pretty sulky when you're tired."

"Heh and what? You've observed my behaviour?" Sonic laughed jokingly, "I'm going to sleep now."

Shadow didn't say anything as he left the living room and went through to a bedroom in the hallway.

 _That was so weird. I don't know if I really understood what just happened... I'm sure it's nothing though,_ Sonic closed his eyes, _but I am not tired._

Shadow returned into the living room just two seconds later and found the blue hedgehog fast asleep on the couch, an arm dangling over the edge.

 _The idiot didn't even believe he was tired,_ the ebony hedgehog threw the blanket over the couch and onto Sonic, _but perhaps he's not so much of an idiot as he usually is._

The ebony hedgehog left the living room, turning the light off as he left. As long as Sonic didn't suspect his invisible guardian, everything would be fine.


End file.
